Man Of The Shadows
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Season 3 of the beloved BBC Series ended with the death of Robin Hood. But what if Robin Hood wasn't actually dead? What if a man saved Robin from the clutches of death and gave him a mission? One in which he would have to pretend to be dead to his gang and take on a new identity? Inspired by the BBC series "Robin Hood".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin reached toward the ghostly image of Marian, trying to grasp her hand. The poison that had entered his system from the cut on his neck, started to make his body shut down. It was time for Robin to join Marian in Heaven for an eternity. His gang knew that he was going to die. His death was meant to be.

It was a good day to die.

Robin's outstretched hand started to shake in the air as the last of his strength was leaving him and eventually collapsed by his side. As his chin hit his chest, his eyes shutting, a person stepped forth from the shadows. He slipped his arms underneath Robin's body and started to carry him toward the forest. Just as he was about to slip into the trees and disappear with Robin, he heard twigs snapping somewhere nearby, signifying someone's approach. He cursed quietly under his breath and placed Robin's body down next to a tree. He took a vial out of his cloak and forced Robin to part his lips, making some kind of amber liquid slide past his lips and down his throat.

"I will be back in a minute," whispered the man to Robin as he quickly tucked the now empty vial back in his cloak.

He quickly disappeared into the cover of trees and watched from afar as Robin's gang came into the clearing. First into the clearing was Much, who saw Robin and knelt down onto the ground in near tears. Behind Much was Little John, Kate, Friar Tuck and Archer, Robin's newly found brother. They stared at Robin's body and a heavy sadness seemed to come upon them. Kate started to cry rivers of tears while Little John reached down and helped up Much who seemed to be crying as much as Kate. They walked over to Robin's body. Friar Tuck and Little John found a piece of bark nearby that was big enough to situate Robin's body and laid him down on it.

"How am I going to go on in life without him?" asked Much; tears making his voice quiver and weaken as he stared down at Robin's dead body.

Little John placed his hand on Much's shoulder and said, "Even though Robin is dead, his spirit lives on in all of us. We _are_ Robin Hood. Remember that Much?"

Much just nodded his head. Kate came over and adorned Robin's body with white flowers that she had picked from a bush nearby, decorating his body with them. Once she was done, she leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'll miss you Robin," said Kate, a single tear of hers hitting his face.

The man in hiding winced slightly. "_Get on with it already_," he thought. "_Time is precious."_

After Kate stood back up straight, the five of them picked up the plank and carried Robin's body off into the forest. The man ran through the cover of trees after them, trying to keep them in his line of vision. He couldn't lose them. He had to keep his eyes on Robin. He could see Robin's face, which should still be pale, glow with the color of health; of reawakening. He couldn't let his gang members know that their leader wasn't dead. His plan wouldn't work then. He would have to get the funeral procession to stop so that he could steal the body away.

He stopped running for a moment and leaned down to pick up a rock. He hurled it at one of the nearby trees; its impact echoing throughout the forest. The funeral procession pulled up short and he hid behind a tree.

"What was that?" asked Archer.

Little John looked warily around the clearing and slowly placed the plank onto the ground. He took his rod off his back and started to examine the surrounding trees.

"Kate, Much, stay with Robin's body. Archer, you, Friar Tuck, and I will scout out the area and see if anyone is hiding anywhere."

The man gulped once. He couldn't let anyone see him, yet he knew that he had to get to Robin's body. When he saw Little John, Archer, and Friar Tuck disappear into the trees, he knew that it was time to run into the clearing and retrieve Robin. He shoved his hand into his cloak and felt around for something that would take care of Kate and Much. He pulled out a small bundle from his cloak and threw it into clearing. As soon as it hit the ground, thick curtains of smoke filled the air. Much and Kate started to choke on it as it clouded their vision.

Now was his time.

The man ran into the clearing and through the smoke screen, straight to Robin's body. He picked up the body and started to run back into the trees that were visible a little ways off. As he ran toward the trees, he could hear Much yell at Kate that they had to stay close to the body. The man ducked into the trees and started to run through the forest. When he finally came to a rest by a thin river, he leaned Robin's body against a tree. He turned and cupped some water into his hands, holding his hands up to Robin's lips. The water slid past Robin's lips and went down his throat. As soon as it did, Robin emitted a cough. He turned his head to one side and coughed for a minute. When Robin was done coughing and opened his eyes, he stared at the man in confusion.

"What happened...what's going on..." asked Robin trying to stand up.

The man put his hand on Robin's shoulder and forced him back into his slumped position.

"I wouldn't advise that now Robin. You just died after all."

"What are you talking about...let me up..."

That was when clarity came rushing back at Robin for the first time since he had awoken from death.

"Wait! I know who you are! I recognize you now! You're..."

* * *

**Any reviews are welcome. If you have a guess as to who the mystery man is, you can submit it through private message or in a review. Thanks so much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man put his finger to Robin's lips to silence what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm not who you think I am. I can probably guarantee that."

Robin reached up with one of his hands and shooed the man's touch away.

"You're trying to tell me that you're not Guy of Gisbourne?" asked Robin as he tried to sit up straighter.

"No, I'm not Guy. Although I may look a little like him."

"You look _exactly _like him," stated Robin. "Who are you then if you're not Guy?"  
"My name is Tyrell. I'm Guy's twin brother."

"I didn't know Guy had a twin," said Robin in shock as Tyrell cupped some more water into his hands from the river and placed it to Robin's lips.

"You also didn't know that you shared a half-brother with him 'til a couple days ago," said Tyrell with a smirk on his face. "You don't know everything Robin."

Robin drank the water and once he had swallowed it, he looked at Tyrell.

"I never said that I did."

"No, but you certainly act like you know everything," said Tyrell as he sat back on his haunches and studied Robin.

"What do you want from me?" asked Robin.

"I saved you from death because I need you to help me with something."

"What could you possibly need me to help you with?" asked Robin. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"You would have preferred if I let you die?" asked Tyrell, rising his eyebrows in question.

"I would prefer if you would leave me be and let me go back to my gang."

"Your gang still thinks that you're dead, so no worries. We have to make sure it remains that way if my plan is going to work," responded Tyrell.

"What plan? Out with it already!" stated Robin.

"I would if you would kindly stop interrupting me."

Robin studied Tyrell as he reached into his cloak and took out some weird kind of root. He held it out to Robin and said, "Here. Eat this. You need to regain the strength that the poison took from you."

Robin hesitantly looked at the root in Tyrell's outstretched hand for a minute, not touching it.

"I won't harm you Robin unless you give me reason to."

Robin reached out and took the root out of Tyrell's hand. He started to eat it while Tyrell cleared his throat and began his story.

"As you now know, I am Guy of Gisbourne's twin brother. No one knew that I existed, not even Guy and Isabella, because I was kidnapped as an infant. Guy and I were both abducted when we were toddlers, playing in our yard. Yet our father saved him and didn't have enough time to save me. So I grew up with a bunch of outlaws in the forest who taught me their ways. I learned many different tactics on how to survive. That's how I survived so long out here by myself. I remember one day when I was about eighteen, I saw my father out wandering the woods. He was a little ways outside of the leper camp and the very sight of him caused me to be consumed by anger. So, I put an end to his misery and my own."

"You killed your own father?" asked Robin as he swallowed the rest of the root.

"He abandoned me. I wanted to clearly show that I abandoned him too."

Tyrell stood up for a moment and looked at the forest of trees that surrounded them before saying, "When I heard that your father and my mother had had an affair, resulting in the birth of Archer, I became angry. What business did your father have in seducing my mother? When they both supposedly died in the fire, I thought that your father was lucky that the fire had killed him and not me. But then I found out that your father was still alive and kicking. And not only that, but he had reunited you and Guy by telling you about Archer."

Tyrell stopped speaking for a minute and took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

"I was angry with your father, as you should be Robin."

"I was angry with my father!" interrupted Robin. "But it's no use letting the anger fester! It's in the past. There is no way to change it now so why not just let the matter go?"

Tyrell turned and glared at Robin for a minute.  
"You think that Guy and I must be the same because we look the same. Don't be mistaken though Robin. I don't have the same gullible heart that Guy did; the one that got him killed."

"You still haven't told me what you want me for," said Robin, watching Tyrell's every move now, more than he had before.

"Your father has something that use to belong to my mother and I want him to give it back to me. That's all."

"What exactly does my father have that belongs to your mother?" asked Robin. "And how can you be sure that he has it?"

"Your father has my mother's gold locket. It's worth a fortune. I know that your father has it because my mother gave it to him as a token of her love. I want you to retrieve it for me and return it to me. Get it back anyway that you can."

Robin knew that there must be something more to the locket than Tyrell was letting on, but Robin had no idea what it was at the current moment. However, he was determined to find out what it was.

"You seemed more like a hero when you saved me from dying than you seem now," said Robin, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

"Well, you're wrong Robin."

"I still think you could be a hero. I think that you're just misunderstood."

Tyrell smirked at that and replied, "I'm not misunderstood. I'm also not a hero, Robin, and I never will be. I'm a villain; a man of the shadows. And you will become one too and help me with this mission if you want your friends to live."

"Do you even realize who you are talking to anymore?" asked Robin in irritation.

"Yes," said Tyrell. "I'm talking to a dead man."

Before Robin could think of a rebuttal, Tyrell produced a necklace from his cloak and threw it at Robin. Robin caught it in his hands and stared at the stone arrow fastened to a thin, black cord.

"It's time to exchange necklaces," said Tyrell. "Welcome to the shadows, Robin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin had been following Tyrell through the forest for a long time now. He had no idea where they were headed. He had no choice but to follow Tyrell. The stone arrow that was around his neck, thumped against the base of his neck with every step they took. It served as a reminder to Robin that he was a dead man to his crew and probably a dead man walking around Tyrell.

Tyrell suddenly pulled up short, causing Robin to bump right into him. Tyrell turned to look at Robin in irritation while Robin just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look that read, _how was I suppose to know you were going to stop suddenly?_

Robin tried to peek around Tyrell's shoulder to see why they had stopped. That was when he noticed that his gang was walking through the clearing. They all had solemn looks on their faces. Robin immediately noticed that Archer wasn't one of the people among them. Where had Archer gone? Robin wondered if Tyrell had something to do with Archer's disappearance. He kept thinking that until his gang stopped short and Friar Tuck looked at them with a burning intensity, saying, "Where is your fight? Robin wouldn't want you to be moping like this!"

"Robin's not here though," said Much in despair. "Neither is his half-brother. If Robin's own blood believes that our fight is useless, why _should_ we have any more fight in us?"

Robin fidgeted in his position behind Tyrell. He had half a mind to stand up and show them that he was alive. Tyrell seemed to know what Robin was fidgeting for and reached backward, holding one of Robin's wrist tightly in his grip to prevent him from revealing his presence.

Friar Tuck turned to look at Little John who was now leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Little John, what about you? You still believe in our fight don't you?"

"I did yesterday," said Little John, "but we lost Robin's body. We couldn't even bury Robin and give him the burial that he deserved. It seems as if we aren't meant to win this fight Tuck, so why keep trying to fight it?"

"Kate," said Friar Tuck turning to look at her out of desperation. "You still believe in Robin's fight, right?"

Kate was staring off into the distance, in the direction of Locksley, saying, "I loved Robin. I believed that what he stood for was right and I still do. But I'm going to agree with Little John. There is no use fighting a fight that we aren't going to win."  
Friar Tuck stared at them all in disbelief for a minute like Robin was. How could they give up on the fight? They had to team up and go save King Richard from the kidnappers! They had to team up and rid England of the parasites. Yet here they all were, with the exception of Friar Tuck, giving up on the fight just because he was dead. Robin looked at Tyrell's back for a minute, wondering how to break free of Tyrell's hold and show them that he was alive. Yet he knew that it would be no use. He was weaponless and so was his gang. They would be defenseless if Tyrell slayed them all like he promised he would if Robin showed himself.

"Well I am not about to give up on the fight!" declared Friar Tuck. "Robin wouldn't want us to give up like this. He wouldn't stand to see us defeated! He would want us to fight for England and for King Richard. We ARE Robin Hood and we have to act like it!"

Little John, Much, and Kate nodded their heads slowly. They all realized that Friar Tuck was right.

"We are Robin Hood!" shouted the four of them in one accord.

With a renewed vigor, they set off into the woods once more and soon disappeared into the forest. Once they were out of sight, Tyrell released his hold on Robin's wrist and hissed, "Follow me!"

Tyrell stood up and walked swiftly through the trees once more. Robin lost sight of Tyrell for a minute, but he knew that he had to try to leave his gang some kind of sign to keep their morale up. Robin walked up to one of the trees in the clearing and carved a message into its bark with the arrow around his neck. Robin knew that Tyrell would be angry if he saw that Robin had stopped to carve "We are Robin Hood" into the bark of a tree with the arrow around his neck. But Tyrell was too far ahead to turn back.

And Robin was too late to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tyrell finally reached his destination. He stopped in front of this gnarled looking cottage squashed between two trees and knocked on the door. Robin was sure that that action would cause the cottage to collapse. The two of them stood there and waited until the door of the cottage swung open, revealing the gruff looking occupant. The man that opened the door had a muscular build. He looked to be about fifty or so. His knotted gray hair ran well past his shoulders and the ragged beard on his face made it hard to see where his mouth was when he spoke.

"Tyrell! You're back!"

That was when the man caught sight of Robin who still stood behind Tyrell. Robin could feel the man's beady brown eyes studying him.

"You brought the boy back here alive!"

Before either of them realized it, the man reached out and slapped Tyrell across the face. Tyrell clutched the side of his face in pain.

"I told you to bring him back dead!"

Robin knew that he probably wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I think that he'll be an asset Lumer! Trust me on this one!"

"Well, I know I didn't raise you to be daft," said Lumer as he looked Robin up and down, evaluating him. "But that doesn't mean you won't make mistakes."

"This is not a mistake," insisted Tyrell. "Trust me. Have I ever given you reason to not trust me, Lumer?"

"No, I suppose not," grunted Lumer in consent. "Bring the boy inside before anyone sees him."

Lumer backed up so that Tyrell and Robin could enter. Robin and Tyrell entered the cottage. The cottage smelled like tobacco smoke and made Robin reel backward for a second. Lumer shut the door and turned to look at the two of them as Tyrell asked, "Where's everyone?"

"They're out doing who knows what," said Lumer with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now Tyrell, tell me. Why did you keep Robin alive?"

Tyrell looked over his shoulder at Robin who was examining the dismal state of the cottage. Tyrell took a deep breath and looked back at Lumer, saying, "I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that I need him for something."

Lumer was angered by Tyrell's response. He grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and shoved him up against one of the walls off to the side. Lumer leaned in close to Tyrell's face until his mouth was just inches away from his face; his rancid breath causing Tyrell to wince.

"What did I teach you about individual gain, huh? What did I teach you?" growled Lumer in a silent, deadly voice.

"You said that I should be concerned for everyone's welfare and not just my own," said Tyrell.

"Right," said Lumer. "So you saying you need Robin for something indicates that you are only looking out for yourself."

Lumer released a hold of Tyrell, thrusting him at the wall. Tyrell's back hit the wall and a momentary flash of pain crossed his face.

"Lay off him will you?" asked Robin.

Lumer turned to look at Robin while Tyrell looked at him out of the corner of his eye giving him a look that read, _Don't do anything rash._

"What did you say to me?" asked Lumer.

"I told you to leave him alone," said Robin again. He wasn't about to let this man intimidate him.

Instead of lashing out at him, Lumer just laughed. He let out such a jovial laugh that Robin looked at him in confusion for a minute. Lumer turned to look at Tyrell, who was slowly approaching them, and said to him, "I see why you kept him alive. He is just like you in his stubborness."

That caused a flash of anger to cross Tyrell's face. He didn't like being compared to Robin.

"Take care of that friend of yours," said Lumer. "We will deal with him later."

With a consenting grunt, Tyrell grabbed Robin's arm and hauled him toward a bedroom off to one side. He pushed him forward into the room and then slammed the door shut behind him. Robin threw himself against the door in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. It was locked.

"It's useless," said a voice behind him. "I've already tried."

Robin slowly turned around and that's when his jaw dropped in shock. These were the last two people that Robin was expecting to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Archer? Is that really you?" asked Robin. "And is that you on the bed, Guy?"

"Yes," replied Archer bluntly. "It's us."

"But...how...?" stammered Robin.

"I should be asking you how," said Archer. "Since the last time I saw you, you were about to die."

"Tyrell saved me," I said.

"Who's Tyrell?" asked Archer.

Robin looked at Guy and instead of answering Archer's question directly, he asked Guy, "Did you know you had a twin brother named Tyrell?"  
Guy, who laid on the ragged cot with his eyes closed, groaned.

"Do you think if I knew I had a bloody twin brother that I would have kept him out of my life?"

"Oddly yes," said Robin. "I mean, you sold Isabella..."

"If she had submitted to her husband like she should have, she wouldn't have been unhappy!"  
Guy winced in pain slightly and Archer reached over to the small dresser beside the bed to pick up a glass of water. He propped Guy's head up and helped him to take a sip of water from the glass.

"Play nice you two," said Archer. "If we have any hope of getting out of here, we have to work together."

Guy gasped with satisfaction as he swallowed the water and Archer helped him to rest his head once more on the pillow.

"Archer's right, Robin. We can't quarrel about something so daft. We need to get out of here."

"But are you able to?" asked Robin noting that Guy had hardly moved his body at all since he had been in here.

Guy looked up at the ceiling and studied the sunset colored sky through the crack.

"When I was stabbed through with the Sheriff's sword and then my sister, Isabella's, they basically destroyed me. I'm paralyzed from the waist down," said Guy with a sigh.

"That's what he thinks," said Archer. "I happen to believe that if he didn't die, but just passed out, that he is strong enough to gain the use of his legs again."

Guy smirked and replied, "You believe in fantasies, Archer. You have to face reality."

Archer sighed with frustration, as if he had already had this lecture from Guy.

Robin looked around the room, which was becoming increasingly darker as the sun was setting in the sky. The room that they were now confined in was small. It barely managed to house the three of them. There was no window, so the only light in the room came solely from the light coming in through the crack in the ceiling. That would mean that, in a matter of minutes, Archer, Guy, and Robin wouldn't be able to see each other.

As the last of the light faded from the room, Archer released a snort of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Guy grouchily.

"I was just thinking about how the brother in arms are back together again."

Archer was right. Here they were again; reunited even though two of them were suppose to be dead.

"Archer, I heard Much say that you didn't believe in our fight and that's why you left. Is that true?" asked Robin, breaking the odd silence in the air left by Archer's remark.

All was silent in the room as they lost sight of each other in the darkness that now consumed the room. Archer took a deep breath and said, "I left because I had my own battles to fight. The farther I got away from your gang though I realized that maybe I shouldn't be so selfish. Yes, I had my own battles to fight, but this battle was bigger than all of us and we would have to unite if we wanted to win. I was on my way back to your gang when I was abducted."

"By whom?" asked Robin.

"The same person that Guy was taken and nursed back to health by. Mister Jolly himself. Lumer."

"Do you know what he wants with all of us?" asked Robin.

"Nope," replied Archer.

Before they could talk anymore, they heard the door rattle behind them. Robin moved away from the door as it opened up and someone stepped into the room, quickly closing the door behind them. Tyrell stood in front of them; his face visible in the glow of the lantern that he held in one hand. He had some cloaks draped over his his right arm. He looked at Robin and said, "We must get out of here and find your father while Lumer is distracted with his alcohol."

"You mean while he's drunk?" asked Guy incredulously while Archer asked, "Why do you need Robin to find our father?"

Tyrell looked confused for a second.

"Who else is in here with you?" asked Tyrell.

Robin found it strange that Tyrell didn't know.

"My half brother, Archer, and your twin brother, Guy," said Robin.

Tyrell stood there in shock for a second; not daring to move.

"So _he's _my twin brother," said Guy with a short bark of laughter from his spot on the bed. "He's doesn't look the way I envisioned him."

"What? Does he look better?" asked Archer teasingly.

Guy glared at Archer though Archer could not see that in the dark.

Tyrell shook his head as if to clear it before thrusting one of the cloaks at Robin.

"I brought an extra cloak for each of us incase it gets too cold or we need a new one, but put this one on now and put the hood up. It'll be the only way that you'll be able to look like one of us in order to get outside. Not everyone here drinks after all."

"Let me guess though," said Archer. "That is a minority of them."

"Archer, keep your two cents to yourself!" snapped Guy.

Robin could tell that the two of them had been locked away together for too long.

Robin slipped the cloak on and pulled the hood up onto his head. He looked at Tyrell and Tyrell started to open the door so they could leave.

"Wait," said Robin sticking out his hand and gripping Tyrell by the sleeve, "I'm not leaving without them."

Tyrell stopped in his tracks and closed the door once more.

"Robin, I told you that this mission was for _you._ I don't want to drag around their dead weight."

"Who are you calling dead weight?" asked Guy and Archer at the same time.

"Either we all go or you'll just have to kill me," said Robin crossing his arms in defiance. "I'm not going to leave with you unless they come too."

Tyrell scowled in the darkness. He cursed under his breath and tossed the other two cloaks at Guy and Archer.

"Put them on and be quick about it!" snapped Tyrell.

As Archer put his cloak on and helped Guy to struggle into his, Robin looked at Tyrell and said, "See? I told you that you could be a hero."  
Tyrell scowled at Robin and said, "Remember Robin, you don't know everything."

Robin smiled and said, "Yes, but I'm right about this."

Tyrell just rolled his eyes and addressing the whole room, said, "It's time."

Unbeknownst to any of them, this was the night when their world would change even more.

For the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Aye, where you going Tyrell?" slurred Lumer as he brought his head up off the table once more.

Tyrell stood rooted in his spot for a second. Archer and Robin each had one of Guy's arms thrown over their shoulder so that they could help him to escape.

"This bloke is drunk mad," said Tyrell nodding his head at Guy who was strung between Archer and Robin with his head down. "He needs some air."

Lumer reached for a mug that stood on the table, visibly empty. He put the mug to his lips and tried to drink the nonexistant liquid. When Lumer, as drunk as he was, realized that the mug was empty, he threw it across the room in frustration. It clattered against the wall and hit the floor. Lumer turned his bloodshot eyes on us and said, "Sit Tyrell. You are far too serious. Have a drink or two."

"I'm good Lumer," said Tyrell.

Robin knew that Tyrell was trying to get them outside and that they wouldn't get past Lumer unless they played alog with his plan.

"Play drunk," hissed Robin in Guy's ear.

Guy lifted up his head slightly and looked annoyed for half a second before grunting in consent.

Guy lifted his head up briefly to make sure that he had eye contact with Lumer before bending his head back down and pretending to vomit on the floor.

Lumer studied Guy with curiousity for a minute, but, since he was drunk, he let them continue on their way out the door. He was too drunk to see through Guy's charade.

"I'm telling you Tyrell," slurred Lumer as they started to step outside. "One of these days, you'll have wished that you were less serious."

Tyrell paid no heed to Lumer's words and quickly shut the door behind him once they were all outside.

"This way," said Tyrell as he headed off into the woods in the distance. "You three better not be slow. We don't have time to waste."

The forest at night was filled with life. The stars overhead twinkled in all their majesty; sheding their rays of light down on the party of four as they wove through the skeletal trees. Archer and Robin helped to carry Guy through the forest, but it was slow going. Guy didn't have the use of his legs so he wasn't very much help. Tyrell would yell at them to pick up the pace which would get Guy in an even more irritable mood. Maybe it was a good thing that these twin brothers had been kept apart.

When they finally came to a stop at a cave, they were all thankful for the rest. Even Tyrell, who hated to show his relief. Archer and Robin helped to lower Guy down onto the rocky ground inside the cave. Once Guy was situated, Robin looked back at the cave enterance where Tyrell stood with his back to them.

"I'll have to start a fire apparently if we want to stay warm tonight," grumbled Archer as he stood up, arching his body forward in order to stretch.

"I'll be there to help you in a minute," said Robin as he walked toward Tyrell.

"Aren't you going to come settle in?" asked Robin as he stood next to Tyrell.

"In a moment," replied Tyrell.

Robin didn't know what else he could say to Tyrell to make him come in so he said, "I'm going to take a small walk around the woods."

Tyrell turned to focus his gaze on Robin; trying to gauge whether or not he could trust him.

Tyrell released a sigh and said, "Fine, but stay close to camp. If you try to run off, I w_ill_ kill your two friends in there."

Robin nodded his head and consent, saying, "You have my word."

Robin felt bad that Tyrell couldn't acknowledge the fact that Archer and Guy were actually his family. He pitied Tyrell as he climbed the nearby ridge and looked at the valley of the forest below him. The ridge that Robin was now situated on gave him a clear view at the main path that ran through Sherwood forest. This late at night the path would normally be vacant. Yet tonight it was littered with the horses, bearing the flag of Prince John. Robin crouched down on the ridge to avoid being seen and continued to watch the procession. At the rear of the procession was a cart that was surrounded by four guards. That must mean that Prince John was among them.

Robin's heart dropped in his chest, with a sickening realization.

Prince John was headed toward Nottingham.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Robin carried a bundle of twigs back to camp for Archer's fire, he couldn't wrap his head around what he had just seen. Prince John must be going back to Nottingham because he had heard about the mass destruction that it had undergone. Robin wondered if Prince John knew that Isabella and the Sheriff were dead.

On second thought, maybe he didn't want to know.

Robin arrived back at the camp and dumped the twigs in a pile in front of Archer, who was madly trying to start a fire by scratching two rocks together.

"You won't get the fire started like that," remarked Guy from his postition against the cave wall.

"You want to try then?" asked an aggravated Archer as he thrusted both of the rocks at Guy.

"Here," said Robin holding out his hands and taking the rocks from Archer.

Archer appeared grateful and released a sigh as he leaned against the cave wall beside Guy; crossing his legs into a relaxed position. Robin made himself busy starting the fire and then coaxing it to life, trying to get his mind off of what he had seen. He hoped that nobody could tell that something was eating at him, but before he knew it Guy asked, "Is something up, Robin?"

Robin didn't answer right off. He took a deep breath before saying, "When I went for a walk to collect some firewood, I saw Prince John heading for Nottingham."

Guy closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the rock wall.

"Like we don't already have enough problems," mumbled Guy.

Tyrell entered the cave just then. He had not been standing outside the cave when Robin had arrived back at camp and Robin had wondered where he had gone. When he saw the two small birds, dangling out of Tyrell's hand by their necks, Robin had his answer.

"Are you sure that's what you saw Robin?" asked Archer, filled with curiousity.

"Yes," said Robin with a grave look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tyrell as he sat down with them, preparing the birds for eating.

"Robin saw Prince John headed for Nottingham," replied Archer.

"Not our problem," said Tyrell with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

That caused a fire to ignite inside Robin. Robin quickly rose to his feet and glared at Tyrell who was staring up at him in shock.

"Not our problem! Not _our _problem! Do you hear yourself?" asked Robin. "It _is_ our problem! England will suffer, _we _will suffer, if Prince John rules again!"

"We have our mission already," replied Tyrell calmly.

"Oh, you mean our mission to obtain some trinket from my father?" asked Robin. "That won't be nearly as important if our world is consumed by Prince John's revenge!"

"It's NOT some kind of trinket!" hollered back Tyrell, stabbing a long stick through the birds's bodies, taking his anger out on the supper instead of Robin. "It's more important than you think!"

"Care to enlighten me then?" asked Robin.

"I have no idea what you two are bickering about," started Guy, "but I think you need to both take a deep breath and calm down."

Robin flashed Tyrell one more look of anger before storming off to stand outside the cave. Every inch of Robin's being tingled with the need to go after Prince John and stop him. If Robin wasn't ensnared by Tyrell's mission, he wouldn't be here. If Robin wasn't ensnared by Tyrell's mission, he would be dead though and wouldn't know that England was about to go down in flames.

This was a lose-lose situation and Robin had no idea how to fix it.

Robin crossed his arms across his chest and gazed upward at the stars, wondering what Marian would do if she were here. Yes, he had fallen for Isabella and Kate, but they just weren't Marian. Marian would always be his better half and sometimes he didn't know how he kept on living without her. That was when Robin was struck with an idea. He knew _exactly _what Marian would do in this situation. Though the plan was rash, like all of Marian's plans were, it was Robin's one and only option.

Robin had to do it.

That night, after the four of them had feasted on the birds, they laid down around the fire to get some rest. Robin laid awake, curled up in a ball. He was keeping his eyes on Tyrell, waiting for him to fall asleep. Once Tyrell was asleep, Robin quietly got up from his position and walked outside the cave. Robin turned back briefly to look at sleeping Tyrell, Archer, and Guy.

_"I'll be back before dawn,"_ thought Robin as he turned back around and raced into the trees. _"I have work to do."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin crouched in the shadows of his camp, watching the members of his gang sleep, unaware of his presence. He missed this familiar sight more than he ever thought he would; ever thought he was capable of. When he went through that dark stage after Marian's death, he had neglected his friends in order to take care of himself. He had tried to make it up to them ever since Friar Tuck directed him back onto the right path, yet he always had this nagging sensation that how he had acted could never be forgiven.

You always had to remember to take your heart out of the equation when you were in the midsts of a war and Robin had forgotten that that day.

As quietly as he could be, Robin snuck into the camp and crouched down again in silence as he heard someone stir in their sleep. Though he would love to reveal his presence, Robin knew that he couldn't or he would put all of their lives at risk. As Robin peeked around the small table that he was crouched behind, he saw that the one who had stirred in their sleep was none other than Much.

_"Ah Much,"_ thought Robin, looking at his companion with fondness. _"I wish you could know that I was alive."_

When Much stopped stirring in his sleep, Robin crept out into the center of the camp to enact his plan. He had to let his gang know what was about to happen in Nottingham. If he couldn't go to Nottingham at the present moment to put an end to matters, at least they could. He crept up to Much and leaned over his head, whispering into his ear, "Much, can you hear me?"

"Yes Master," replied Much groggily.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," started Robin. "Prince John is heading toward Nottingham. I need you and the rest of the gang to stop his coming rage."

Much just grumbled sleepily in consent; rolling over onto his side; his back now to Robin.

"And Much, I want you to know that I appreciate you. I should have expressed that more," said Robin, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "You're like my brother and, no matter what transpires, you always will be."

Again Much just grumbled. Robin wiped away the silent tears that were running down his face with the back of his hand and started to walk away from Much. Before he exited the camp, he turned to look at Much one last time and whispered, "Good-bye Much."

After that, Robin ran off into the trees back toward Tyrell's camp. Moments after the forest consumed Robin, Much bolted awake in bed; sweat running down his face in rivers as he yelled out, "Master!"

Much's sudden exclamation in the dead of night woke up everyone in camp. Friar Tuck was the first one over to Much's bedside. He placed his hands firmly on Much's shoulders and helped him to lay back down.

"Much, you were dreaming. It's okay," said Friar Tuck, trying to sooth Much.

"But...but...," stammered Much. "He talked to me."

"Much, you're just tired. You dreamt the whole thing," said Frair Tuck.

"But it felt like he were actually here," commented Much looking at Friar Tuck with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Little John as he walked over; trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong, Much?"

Kate stood a little ways behind Little John, staring at Much uneasily; not sure how to feel about him after his sudden outburst.

"Much, is everything alright?" piped up Kate from her position behind Little John.

As Much lay on his back on the bed, he looked at all their faces in turn, trying to keep his heart beat steady as he said, "Robin spoke to me."

None of them responded except Friar Tuck who repeated, "You were just dreaming."

"What did he say?" asked Kate in a deathly whisper; her heart beating in her chest at a hundred miles an hour.

"He told me that Prince John is headed toward Nottingham," said Much in fear.

None of them responded for a second. None of them were sure how to.

Far off in the forest, Robin was leaning against a tree, weeping silent tears; trying to exchange the pain behind him for the pain that he knew would lie ahead.

Sometimes you had to hurt yourself to protect the ones you love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin managed to get back to camp and lay down for a couple hours of sleep. When he awoke the next morning, a little groggy from last night's escapade, he saw that Tyrell was eager to go. He was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the cave, twindling his thumbs behind his back. Archer, with Guy leaning on his shoulder, was at the entrance of the cave as well, watching the forest awaken. As soon as Robin sat up and presented himself as awake, Tyrell came over to him and yanked him to his feet.

"Come on! We have to get moving! If you hadn't woken up just then, I would have woken you myself!" exclaimed Tyrell.

Robin tried to erase the tiredness from his being by stretching his arms above his head. As soon as he did that though, he released a huge yawn. Robin walked over to where Archer and Guy were and stood beside them.

"Hard time sleeping last night?" asked Archer, raising one eyebrow at Robin in question.

"You could say that," said Robin.

Tyrell came over to them and with a smile that was uncustomary on his face asked, "Robin, you ready to confront your father today?"

"He's near?" remarked Robin in surprise.

"He's in a tree hollow less than a mile from here," said Tyrell.

"How did you find him?" asked Robin. "A tree hollow doesn't seem like a normal place to be prying around."

"I have my ways," replied Tyrell bluntly. "Now come along. There's work to be done."

They hiked through the forest a little ways off to the north. Robin helped Archer to carry Guy through the forest. Guy, being as pleasant as always, would remark in some sarcastic way about how Robin and Archer were helping him along. Robin and Archer would tease him back, which would get him fired up enough to stay quiet for a little bit. It felt like they were walking for hours before they came to a stop at a bunch of clustered trees. Tyrell motioned Robin and Archer to help Guy sit down on the ground in order to rest.

"Archer and Guy, you stay there silent," whispered Tyrell. "If you cause any trouble, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Archer and Guy both looked on at him in angered silence. Neither of them liked being told what to do, but neither of them wanted to be killed either.

"Now Robin come here," whispered Tyrell as he crept a little ways forward into the trees.

Robin crouched behind Tyrell as he peeked into the clearing to watch the man who was sitting outside a huge tree hollow; trying to start a fire.

"You know your mission," remarked Tyrell. "You are to get the locket from your father and give it to me."

Robin took a deep breath and released it. He was ready to get this over with. Maybe then he could go back to his gang. Robin stood up, ready to walk into the clearing, when Tyrell reached up and yanked him back down.

"Oh and Robin," said Tyrell, "There's one more thing I need you to do."

"What's that?" asked Robin.

Tyrell reached into his cloak and took out a sharp knife. Its blade caught a ray of sunlight; causing it to gleam. Tyrell looked up at Robin's fearful face and said in a calm, measured voice, "After you obtain the locket from your father, I need you to kill him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kill him!" stammered Robin. "For what reason?"

Tyrell looked as if he were debating on whether or not to tell Robin why. Robin immediately wondered what was so important about that locket that he had to kill his own father after obtaining it.

"Just trust me," replied Tyrell at last. "You have lives on the line too Robin. If you think about that, I don't think that taking one, measly life is that big a deal."

_"Sounds so easy when you say it," _thought Robin. But instead of voicing his opinions, he took the knife from Tyrell's outstretched grasp and hid it underneath the cloak he was wearing.

With another deep breath to calm his nerves, Robin walked out into the clearing, ready to face his father.

His father didn't notice that he had entered the clearing at first; he was still occupied on starting the fire. Robin didn't know what to say to his father. He had only seen his father one other time since his father's "resurrection". How were you suppose to talk to a father that you hadn't seen in years?

"Need some help there?" asked Robin aloud; his voice sounding louder than normal for some reason.

As Robin's father stood up and turned to face him, Robin knew why his voice was louder than normal. It was because, for the first time in his life, he was nervous.

"Why Robin!" exclaimed his father in delight; glee lighting up his face. "I'm so happy to see you! Did you and Guy save Archer in time?"

Archer. Robin bit his tongue to consume the words that wanted to fly out of his mouth. His father hadn't seen him in years and the first question that he wanted to ask father-to-son was if Archer was ok. Robin was worried about his mission up until that point. Now he wasn't afraid of being blunt.

Robin's nervousness was consumed by his jealousy.

"Yes, Archer is fine," said Robin with a quick, fake smile. "I have a question for you though, father."

"Well then! Why don't you sit down and we'll talk?" suggested his father motioning for Robin to come closer.

Robin walked over to the fire and sat down beside his father. He went to work starting the fire for his father because, though he was jealous of Archer, he didn't think it was right if his father died of a chill. The knife that Tyrell had given Robin was pressed against Robin's chest, tempting him to use its blade on his father and be rid of him once and for all. His jealousy was overriding his logic.

Once Robin had started the fire for his father, his father looked over at him and asked, "So what did you have to ask me?"

Robin was still too jealous to take the gentle approach. Robin didn't realize that he was the jealous type until this moment. Did he really envy lying, theiving Archer that bad?

"What did you do with the locket that you were given?" asked Robin bluntly. "That's all I'm after."

His father looked at him with a pitiful look before saying, "I'm sorry Robin."

What was he sorry about? Was he sorry about failing as a father? Was he sorry about abandoning his son?

"What are you sorry about?" asked Robin confused.

His father looked away from him and into the burning flames of the fire before saying, "I destroyed the locket."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin didn't know what to say. He was startled. Why had his father destroyed the locket? What was so dangerous about it? Robin just wanted it all to make sense for once.

"Why did you destroy the locket?" asked Robin.

"Why do you want it," asked his father looking him in the eyes, "If you don't even know what's so important about it?"

Robin broke gaze with his father and looked away at the trees.

"A little birdy told me that you were given that locket as a token of affection from Guy's mother," said Robin.

"It's true," said his father as Robin turned back to look at him. "Is that why you want it?"

Robin bit his tongue. He was debating on whether or not to tell his father that Guy had a twin brother that was after the locket for some strange reason.

"Yes," lied Robin.

He decided to keep Tyrell's existence a secret for now.

"Now," said Robin staring deep into his eyes. "Answer my question. Why did you destroy the locket?"

Robin's father shifted uncomfortably for a minute before saying, "It was too dangerous to hold onto anymore."

"What was so dangerous about it?" asked Robin, finally realizing that he would get the answers that he was after.

"The locket was initially given to Guy's mother by Guy's father. Guy's father was in the Holy Lands for a while, fighting. Apparently while he was there, the King entrusted him with the secret location to his weaponry/gold. Guy's father stuck it in the locket he gave to his wife because he didn't want that information to fall into the wrong hands. She didn't know that the information was contained in there and gave the locket to me as a token of her affection after her husband was banned to the leper colony. I discovered the information when I accidentally dropped the locket one day and it popped open. Robin what I'm trying to get at is, I know it might not seem like alot, but if that information fell into the wrong hands, they would have control over England in a roundabout sense. That is why I destroyed it."

Robin listened to his father's spiel and tried to wrap his head around it. The locket that his father had destroyed had contained the location of the King's weapon and gold supply. He now understood why his father had destroyed it. His father's hands had been the wrong hands and he knew that it could happen again with someone worse.

"I appreciate that you explained the situation to me," said Robin.

"Robin, why did you really need the locket? It's not because of the rumor you heard, is it?" asked his father staring him in the eyes.

Robin looked into his father's eyes and knew that his father knew he was lying. He couldn't hide his feelings from his father no matter how hard he tried.

"I'll tell you," said Robin, "But only if you keep quiet about it."

"You have my word that I'll keep silent," said his father.

"Ok," said Robin, "Guy has a twin brother named Tyrell. He wanted me to find you and get the locket from you. Once I was successful..." Robin dug out the knife from under his cloak and laid it across his thigh. "He wanted me to kill you."

Robin's father eyed the knife wearily.

"So are you?" asked his father in a quiet voice; his eyes never leaving the knife.

Robin gripped the handle of the knife tightly in his fist before saying, "No."

Robin's father released a sigh of relief.

"Guy has a twin?" stated Robin's father in disbelief.

"Keep your voice down! He's watching us from the trees right now!" said Robin.

Robin's father looked wildly around the clearing before asking, "Why does Guy's twin want the locket?"

Robin sat in thought for a second. He knew that Tyrell knew more about the locket than he let on. Tyrell must have known about the inforamtion that the locket had contained. Tyrell also had told him that he had grown up among outlaws. He knew that that must have been true because he had met Lumer, but that didn't mean that Tyrell still lived among them in the forest now. Tyrell was use to watching out for himself first before he worried about the wellbeing of his gang. Who would want that information from the locket though? That was when Robin put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Prince John had ridden into Nottingham the same time that Robin was after this information for Tyrell. What if Tyrell was getting paid a sizable amount of money by Prince John to get that information so he could have total control? That would make sense.

Before Robin realized it, he was standing up and marching back toward the trees, with the knife still clutched tightly in his hands. He went right over to where Tyrell was waiting for him. He gripped him by his cloak and pushed him up against a tree.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Tyrell.

"You know EXACTLY what's wrong you serpent!" yelled Robin. "You knew what that locket contained! You're working for Prince John, aren't you?"

Archer burst through the trees right then, alerted by the sound of Robin's shouts. He stood there in shock, looking at Robin who still had Tyrell pushed up against a tree.

"What did you think I meant by saying you joined the shadows, Robin?" asked Tyrell with a sly smile. "The shadows are always dark. They are never penetrated by good old light."

Robin reached up and yanked the necklace off his neck. He threw it onto the ground and said in a steely voice, "I will NEVER join the shadows."

At this point, Robin brought the knife that was in his hands up, and pressed it against Tyrell's neck.

"Robin, don't!" shouted out Archer. "You aren't a killer!"

"Archer! Go back and watch Guy!" yelled Robin.

The steely look in Robin's eyes was still present. He took the knife and quickly stabbed the tree behind Tyrell's head, causing Tyrell to wince. The knife stayed planted in the bark of the tree as Robin brought his hand away.

"Be thankful I let you live. I will let you keep your life since you saved my life, but next time I won't be as merciful" said Robin. "Now go back to Prince John and say that you were unsuccessful in your mission. And if I ever see you in Sherwood again and if I ever hear you threaten the life of my friends again, you will pay."

Robin pushed Tyrell against the tree and backed away. Tyrell looked at Robin with a sly smile and said, "Prince John is right. I'll have to keep my eyes on you."

"I was wrong about you Tyrell," said Robin. "It's too late for you to be a hero. You're already a full-blooded villian."

Tyrell walked off toward the right and turned briefly to look over his shoulder, "I warned you that you didn't know everything, Robin. Oh, and Robin, just because you think you won now doesn't mean that you have. I WILL be back before you know it and I'll come for you."

Then Tyrell turned and ran off into the trees. Robin was still shaking with anger even after Tyrell was out of sight. Archer walked over to Robin and wrapped his arm around him.

"How did you find out that Tyrell was working for Prince John?" asked Archer, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"From information from my father," said Robin with a sigh. Robin turned to look at Archer before asking, "Do you want to meet your father, Archer?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Archer stood in front of his father as he looked him up and down. Robin stood off to the side with Guy, who was leaning on him.

"When are they going to say something to each other?" whispered Guy in Robin's ear.

Robin cracked a small grin before saying, "Soon, I'm sure Guy."

Robin knew that he was jealous of Archer because he had captured his father's love, but there was plenty of his father's love to go around. He didn't need to remain jealous. He had to let it go. Robin discovered that he liked having a half-brother.

"You are Archer?" asked Robin's father in disbelief, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes," said Archer in a barely audible voice.

"If only your mother could see you. She would be so happy to see that you are alive and well," replied Robin's father in tears.

With a movement that was quite unusual for Archer, he bent down and gave his father a hug. His father hugged him back. Robin turned to look at Guy as Guy said, "Don't get any ideas."

The two of them shared a laugh, which was also unusual for them. After their laugh, Robin stared off into the forest, happy that the location of the King's gold and weaponry was safe. Now, after this reunion, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He had to go see his gang and let them know that he was alive.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for the first "episode" in the Robin Hood Season 4 series that I'm writing. So, I thought that I would add an author's note segment, filled with thanks! :)**

**I can't believe that I have finished my first fan fic. If it wasn't for one of my friends mentioning this, I wouldn't have probably ever written this story. This was the outlet that I needed to get out of my writer's block. So for that, I thank you for probably about the hundredth time. :)**

**I would also like to thank all of the following people for following my work throughout this process: Aylos, JohnGilbertVampireHunter, Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid, jadey36, jakefan, and .31. **

**I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing my work and giving me great feedback! :) This story, (my first fan fic), wouldn't have been possible without you. Those people who spent time reviewing my work are: Aylos *, jadey36 *, Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid *, and Nick. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Thanks also goes to Nelxis, Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid *, and jakefan * for favoriting "Man Of The Shadows". It meant a lot to me and I thank you.**

**And last, but certainly not least, I want to thank all of the people who took the time to view my story! It means a lot to me!**

**The next Robin Hood story, "Resurrection" should be up in a short while! Stay tuned! :)**

*** (If your name appeared more than once in my list of thanks, it's because you are doing all of those things for this story and I feel that each one should be recognized and thanked accordingly).**


End file.
